


【铁盾】拥我入怀

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk
Summary: 非典型ABO（就是Alpha才有发情期，发情期会筑巢以及哭唧唧粘着Omega等等），在此基础上增添了我的一些私设强暴play，是情趣，关系内你情我愿，但这俩人实行的时候处于闹分手+分居期间，而且没有事先商量全凭默契对戏所以我姑且警告一下以免有人不能接受√本文又名《胡子队夜袭钢铁侠.avi》





	【铁盾】拥我入怀

对于托尼·史塔克这样的Alpha来说，发情期从来没有这么难熬过。

接下来的一段时间里他会半步都不想离开这个被他作为巢穴布置好的房间，所以他谨慎地做了最后一次确认，确保自己已经把东西准备齐全了——他接下来可全靠这些玩意儿独自度过漫漫长夜。

看着那堆不久前才购置的Alpha安慰用凝胶，托尼发了一会儿呆，努力回想自己上次一个人度过发情期是什么时候，最后得出的结论是：根本没有这种时候。

你妈的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就这么留我一个Alpha独守空巢，太不人道了。

开始不受控制啪嗒啪嗒往下滴的眼泪昭示着发情期的正式降临，托尼叹了一口气，拉过了一盒安慰用凝胶拧开盖子，挖出一块放在掌心里。

新型的安慰用凝胶效果一级棒，提供恰到好处的包裹感和人造信息素，但它实质上也只是起到抑制作用，不能带来真正的满足。举例来说，你可以给一个饥饿的人提供足够的蔬菜沙拉来让他填饱肚子，然而这很大概率无法消除他对一块肉汁饱满的牛排的渴望。

有时候甚至还会加剧这种渴望。

托尼委屈巴巴地撸着沾满了凝胶的性器，恨不得现在就拨通电话哭给史蒂夫听，遗憾的是为了防止自己真的做出这种事情来，半个小时前他把那部手机放到了房门之外。

发情期的Alpha们总是泪眼汪汪——托尼很早就从书上学到，发情期的Alpha那止不住的哭泣其实是一种应激行为，在原始欲望和井喷的信息素的双重影响之下，Alpha们渴求柔软温暖的肉体，哭泣与示弱能够让他们引起Omega的关注，勾起Omega对Alpha本能的保护欲。

当时还没分化完成的托尼对此种说法将信将疑，或者说，他从理性上姑且理解并记住了这种说法，但他尚未能够准确地体会到这种感觉。

后来他成了一个成熟的Alpha，才对此理论深有体会，然而遇到史蒂夫之后那种久违的将信将疑又涌上心头了：就算我散发着诱人的发情期Alpha气味在他面前哭得楚楚可怜，他真的会和普通Omega一样忍不住上前来安慰和呵护我吗？还是说四倍的美国队长O性泛滥起来也是四倍的？

不是托尼要为自己开脱，是对美国队长这样的Omega怀有一份肖想确实是A之常情，就算是分化叛逆期时恨不得把“美国队长”这个词从生活中屏蔽的托尼，也会在春梦里被这样一个能把自己完全包裹住的Omega拥入怀中。

和其他Alpha不同的是，托尼的春梦成真了，只不过不久之前他俩大打出手然后两地分居，虽然史蒂夫留了部手机下来，但托尼琢磨着这意思绝对不是“你发情期到了就打电话叫我”，如果他因为这个打电话过去史蒂夫肯定会冷酷地批评他：“你不要哭，哭也没有用。”

房间的灯闪了一下，就在托尼下意识地想从床上跳起来穿好裤子去确认一下这个绝不寻常的小小征兆时，他嗅到了正在靠近的某个Omega的信息素。

于是托尼躺在原地，拽了拽被子还闭上了眼睛，给入侵者提供了完美的机会。

熟悉的信息素扑面而来，托尼的身体立刻就做出了回应，他能感觉到自己比刚才更硬了，阴茎的前端正溢出含有信息素的体液作为对到场的伴侣的回应，但是他已经不像之前那么焦灼烦躁，而且他确定这个夜晚也不会像之前所预想的那么漫长又难熬了。

床垫随着入侵者爬上床来的动作下陷又回弹，托尼抓准时机睁开眼睛，先看见了史蒂夫下巴上的胡子。

“待会儿别拿这玩意儿蹭我哈，我怕痒。”他严肃地警告史蒂夫。

史蒂夫愣了一下，似乎是没想到有人能在胡子的问题上双重标准至此，然后他挑着托尼的下巴，带着一种偏离他人设偏出从美国到瓦坎达那么远距离的笑容说道：“你的Omega呢？把你这样的Alpha一个人丢在这里，就不怕你偷吃或者被人偷吃？”

回来就回来呗，还带什么剧本啊。虽然这演技和剧情是次了点儿，但宝贵的是心意啊。

托尼觉得自己可不是那种不识好歹的Alpha，他马上给出回应以免辜负了史蒂夫的一番良苦用心。

“走开……”托尼这一声呵斥有气无力，推搡也同样有气无力——他又不是真的不想要，而且想要的意愿已经强烈到了严重影响他的演技发挥。

史蒂夫把被子掀开并踹到一边，这是明智之举，他们做着做着中途停下来扔被子也不是一次两次的了。

唉，战略大师就是战略大师。托尼在心中感叹。我就老是记不得先把被子扔开。

托尼的阴茎上还沾着很多他刚才用的安慰凝胶，他可没怎么用过这东西，所以没有掌握好量，过于浓郁的人造信息素气味让他的Omega从喉咙深处发出一阵愤怒的低吼声。史蒂夫把床头柜上的抽纸扔给托尼，然后远远地退开坐到床脚：“擦干净。”

“我说你能不能入戏一点？”托尼非常不满地抽出纸开始清理凝胶，这玩意儿稍微干燥之后就会变得很难擦，按理说是应该事后用水冲洗掉的，“你见过入室强奸的歹徒他妈的跟凝胶里的人造信息素吃醋的？”

史蒂夫哼了一声：“我现在是入室强奸的歹徒，我爱怎么干就这么干，我爱让你怎么干我你就得怎么干我。”

托尼把沾满凝胶的纸巾团成团随手往地上一扔：“要不你还是本色出演你自己吧，这台词可比刚才带劲儿多了。”

然而史蒂夫不忍心就这么放弃他精心编排的剧本，他再度压上来，一只手握住托尼将将用纸巾清理过的阴茎：“你嘴上说不要，身体倒是很诚实地硬了。”

托尼实在是忍不住了，他朝史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“你这哪儿找的台词，我都快笑场了！”

美国队长就是美国队长，在这个节骨眼上硬是压下了嘴角的弧度，把笑容扼杀在他毛绒绒的新胡子里。

“少废话。”史蒂夫低头吻住托尼，后者贪婪地摄取着唾液中的Omega信息素，受用地发出一连串呻吟。

“有点歹徒的专业素养，快点进正题好不？”

接下来，史蒂夫如托尼所愿地拿出了歹徒的专业素养，他把托尼从床上拽起来，按到房间里的一张椅子上，然后不知道从哪儿掏出来一团绳子，开始进行把托尼牢牢固定在椅子上的工序。

“你从哪儿学的捆绑？太棒了。”托尼暂时脱离剧本小声问道。

正忙着把他双手别过去绑在椅背后面的史蒂夫也脱离了剧本小声回答他：“YouTube上的howtodo视频，之前怎么没人告诉我应该看看这个系列？”

无论是谁做了那个让史蒂夫获益匪浅的视频，托尼都真诚地感谢他，这个捆绑法妙就妙在几乎固定住了全身能发力的点，只有腰尚且能在一定范围内自由活动，而且还在阴茎根部留下了一个活扣，只要托尼往上挺腰，那个活扣就会被稍稍拉紧，带来一阵美妙的压迫感。

托尼迫不及待且跃跃欲试，他两眼发亮地扭过头催促史蒂夫：“快来对我犯罪啊！快点好不好我急死了！”

因为椅背上的镂空比较小，史蒂夫似乎在最后的固定环节遇到了一点小困难，不过他很快就凭借自己的聪明才智和随机应变能力解决好了问题，固定好了绳结解放了双手。

虽然反应没有Alpha的那么大，但是当自己的Alpha处于发情期时，Omega的身体同样也会给出反应，脱下制服之后，骑到托尼身上的史蒂夫没费多大力气，就用潮湿松软的后穴吞下了等待已久的性器。

两个人同时发出了一声快意的喟叹。在稳定的标记形成之后，Alpha和Omega的各自的信息素对于对方来说都有一定的催情作用，而现在他们正在发情期内进行着体液交换，所以不用托尼再次开口催促，史蒂夫慢慢地动了起来，调整着角度想让托尼抵到生殖腔深处。

他找角度找得很准，托尼呜咽了一声，眼泪流得更多了。史蒂夫舔着他的眼角作为宽慰，然后用双手穿过托尼的背和椅背之间那个被预留出的空隙，紧紧抱住了他。

床上的Alpha总是很好懂的，他们的根本需求非常简单，以至于史蒂夫在第一次和他滚到床上之后的十分钟内就发现了一个善解人意的Omega这时候应该做什么。

对于Alpha来说，性爱的本质似乎就是被拥抱和被包裹，就像托尼现在所感受到的这样，史蒂夫在他身上打出来的那些绳结把他困缚在一个小小的空间里，然后，他的性器被史蒂夫的生殖腔拥抱着，身体被史蒂夫的身体拥抱着，柔软却紧密的包裹感几乎要让他恍惚。

肉体的碰撞声中托尼带着哭腔恳求史蒂夫：“再抱紧点。”

史蒂夫深知Alpha——尤其是他的这个Alpha的秉性——他加重了手上的力道，那些地方明天一定会留下淤青，不过托尼不会在乎的。

发情期的Alpha不应期短到几乎可以忽略不计，托尼射了一次之后史蒂夫帮他解开绳子，把战场转移到了床上。托尼不耐烦地抹了一把眼泪，压到史蒂夫身上，急切地想让阴茎重新寻回生殖腔深处的温暖和紧致。

史蒂夫在他再次插入之后伸出手把他抱紧，然后又一次舔舔他的眼角。也许发情期时分泌的泪水成分也和平时的不一样，尝起来不是咸涩的，而是充满了托尼信息素的甜香味道。

“史蒂夫……”托尼眼泪汪汪地看着他。

“你不要哭，哭也没有用。”史蒂夫说，“这一轮你自己动。”

天色蒙蒙亮的时候，托尼的发情期总算进入了尾声，史蒂夫不敢多逗留，一边抓起脱在地上的制服往身上套一边向托尼交代：“我得在天大亮之前走……不会有人知道我来过的。”

托尼心满意足地靠在床头看着他：“知道也没事，我就说，那是一个月黑风高的夜晚，我正在因为发情期辗转反侧难以入眠，就在这个时候，队长闯了进来，粗暴地占有了我。”


End file.
